


She gets that "come get me" look in her eyes

by Takemyheartyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemyheartyoo/pseuds/Takemyheartyoo
Summary: Dami loved every side of Yoohyeon and discoveres a new one.The one where she gets that "come get me" look in her eyes
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	She gets that "come get me" look in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is a flash back

Sua had said it was going to be a small get together. However the loud music, flashing lights, and the sweaty bodies cramped into Sua and Siyeon’s apartment was more than Dami expected.

Dami made her way through the crowd towards the kitchen looking for her friends. Pushing through all the mostly drunk people made Dami hot in her dark purple button up and her black jeans. She pushed a strand of her short black hair out of her face.

“Dami, you made it!” Siyeon greeted once she made it to the kitchen. Her friend was talking to Handong while a couple of people were playing cards at the kitchen table.

“Ya. You’re girlfriend said this was going to be low key.” Dami said as soon as she got in ear shot of the two blondes.

Siyeon gave a light laugh. “It was supposed to be just friends but apparently my girlfriend is a social butterfly.”

“You never complain when she orders everything for you two and talks to strangers for you.” Handong chimed in with a raised eye brow.

Siyeon laughed slightly embarrassed for being called out. “okay okay that’s true.”

“Where is she by the way?" Dami asked.

“In her natural habitat a long with the other extraverts.” Siyeon nodded her chin towards the living room where the music was the loudest.

“Of course.” Dami said fondly under her breath as the trio headed that way.

The three girls entered the living room to see bodies packed together dancing. Dami could barely see anyone through the crowd. Luckily Handong and Siyeon could semi see over people’s heads and made their way towards a pink hair girl.

When the pink hair girl came into view she was dancing with a shorter brunette.

“Singie! Come dance with me!” A loud bora wrapped herself around Siyeon as soon as she saw them.

Laughing the taller girl steadied her girlfriend. “First say hi to Dami.”

“Dami’s here! Fiiiinally! The puppy’s been whining about you all night!” Sua slurred out as she was still wrapped around Siyeon.

“She has.” Gahyeon piped up from beside Handong.

“Noooow dance with meee!” Sua started rolling her body to the beat. Her speech may have been slurred but her perfect movements showed she didn’t own a dance studio for nothing.

Siyeon couldn’t resist the opportunity to dance with her hot girlfriend so she threw her friends one last smile and followed Sua’s lead.

“Someone could tie her legs together and she would still dance better than me.” Handong laughed as she watched Sua and Siyeon dancing.

“Ya me too.” Gahyeon agreed as Dami nodded her head.

Something behind Dami caught Gahyeon’s eye. The pink hair girl smirked before she addressed the black hair girl.

“I think you have an admirer.” Gahyeon said as she tilted her head at something or more like someone behind Dami.

Turning around, Dami saw a tall brunette dressed in a tight off the shoulders white shirt paired with short denim shorts.

Yoohyeon.

She was dancing with their purple hair friend Jiu but her eyes were on Dami.

Gahyeon laughed when she saw Dami was fixated on her girlfriend. She pulled Handong to the dance floor and let Dami sit in her trance.

The dark hair girl let her eyes travel down her girlfriend. She felt her heart pick up a beat and was about to make her way over when her eyes landed on a band aid on the brunette’s arm.

The band aid had little cartoon panda’s on it and Dami chuckled. It was so Yoohyeon to leave on a silly band aid with a not so innocent outfit.

~ ~ ~ ~

_“Panda’s really?” Dami had questioned with a teasing smile._

_“They’re cute!” Yoohyeon had defended herself._

_“Plus they reminded me of you. Just like you’re always there for me and protecting me. So will these band aids.” Yoohyeon finished with a proud smile._

_Dami turned away to hide her blush. “More like if I don’t stick to you, you’ll be a mess.”_

_“Hey!” Yoohyeon laughed as she swatted at Dami._

_Dami laughed but as she turned to put up the band aids she stole a kiss from Yoohyeon. She could just imagine the goofy smile Yoohyeon had behind her. Proud that she flustered the smaller girl._

~ ~ ~ ~

Dami chuckled at the memory. She loved every side of Yoohyeon. Goofy Yoohyeon. Clumsy Yoohyeon. Sweet Yoohyeon. Romantic Yoohyeon.

And hot Yoohyeon.

Dami brought her eyes back to Yoohyeon to see she was still staring at her.

She was dancing to the music but to Dami it seemed like the music was playing to Yoohyeon’s dancing.

It seemed like Yoohyeon was getting impatient as she raised her eyebrow at the dark hair girl. Somehow her already intense gaze became more smoldering.

At that moment Dami discovered another side of Yoohyeon.

The one where she gets that “come get me” look in her eyes.

Dami began making her way towards the brunette who started smirking at finally reeling in her girlfriend.

Once she was close enough, Yoohyeon slid her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders. Dami rested her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and matched Yoohyeon’s swaying.

Smiling Yoohyeon leaned her forehead against Dami’s.

“Took you long enough.” They were so close that when Yoohyeon talked her mouth would slightly brush over Dami’s.

“Maybe I just like watching.” Dami smirked.

“Where’s the fun in that.” Yoohyeon challenged.

“Tell me what’s fun than.” Dami replied.

“I can show you.” Yoohyeon whispered before she leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot that a I wrote fast (fast for a newbie) and based off the lyrics 'she gets that "come get me" look in her eyes'
> 
> sorry for any typos


End file.
